BHHD
BHHD (Hangul: 방황하다), stylised as ᙘᕼᕼᗫ or ᙘᗅᘉᘜᕼᙎᗅᘉᘜᕼᗅᗫᗅ and read as "B-H-H-D", is a seven-member South Korean and Japanese boy group who debuted on June 21st 2017 with their mini album, "Journey" under Aurora Entertainment. Members Korean Members Japanese Members History BHHD was the first group ever to debut under Aurora Entertainment and despite the hidden company name, there was still a lot of pressure on the boys when it came to their debut because Kwang-su (founder and co-CEO of Aurora Ent.) wanted them to bring the company name up the leaderboard. For about five months or so after their debut, not much had happened because barely anyone noticed them and they were incredibly ashamed of themselves however, things took a turn for the better when they released their album, "Summer Palace". With the album's title track, "The Sand Between My Toes", gaining sky-high views, the boy group emerged from the shadows and began getting involved in more interviews and TV shows, helping their company and themselves gain many more fans. Discography Full-Length Albums Mini Albums Listed in Order of Release Other Information Their Concept Since debut, BHHD's concept has remained the same; adventurous and youthful. Their MVs prove this as most of them are set in random places, which represent their adventures to many different places. Their lyrics are all about having fun while you can and enjoying every moment you spend in new places because you may never go there again. Fandom Colours + Fanclub Name Meaning Their official colours are earth-based to show that the group click with nature while going on their adventures together. The colours are and . The Fandom name is "Wanderland", and can be stylised as ᙎᗅᘉᗫᙍᖇᒪᗅᘉᗫ. It is pronounced as "one-der-land". Meaning: *The reason for this Fandom name is rather simple. BHHD is an initialism for the Korean word, banghwanghada and its translation in English is "wander". So basically, BHHD are wanderers and the first place they go to is "Wanderland", a place they can always visit to relieve stress and somewhere they count on to cheer them up, which is an equivalent to their fans. This means the members of BHHD trust their fans and know that they will always be able to make their days brighter. Relationships With Label-Mates The seven boys may have debuted before her but UMe is still older than all the members so they all still have to talk to her formally and respect her. BHHD are always so proud when UMe takes the stage at live award shows because they know that they'll be able to perform like her soon. On the contrary, the boys are very playful when it comes to their younger label-sisters, Queen Bees. Because all of the members, besides Koji, are older than the members of the A-Ent. girl group, BHHD love to mess around with them and tease them. However, because they don't know what the media would think if they saw the two agency-siblings messing around together, the two groups decided to keep their interactions on camera limited to keep their public images safe. Important Links (Within The Wiki) *Would you like to learn more about the members of this boy group? If so, please click here. Social Media #'Instagram:' @bhhd.a-entofficial (https://www.instagram.com/bhhd.a-entofficial) #'Twitter:' ##'Personal BHHD Account:' @BHHD_twt (https://twitter.com/BHHD_twt) ##'Aurora Entertainment's BHHD Account:' @BHHD_a-ent (https://twitter.com/BHHD_a-ent) #'YouTube:' https://www.youtube.com/user/BANGHWANGHADA_OFFICIAL #'Official Website:' https://www.auroracorp.com/bhhd/eng/ Individual social media accounts are on each member's pages: #NK's social media accounts #Hisato's social media accounts #Bogyeong's social media accounts #Changho's social media accounts #Daisuke's social media accounts #Jungwoo's social media accounts #Koji's social media accounts Lines |-|Hyung Line= Eldest members: *NK (1996) *Hisato (1996) *Bogyeong (1996) *Changho (1997) |-|Maknae Line= Youngest members: *Daisuke (1998) *Jungwoo (1998) *Koji (2001) |-|Visual Line= Members who are visuals: *Hisato *Changho *Jungwoo |-|Vocal Line= Members who are vocalists: *Hisato *Bogyeong *Changho *Koji |-|Rap Line= Members who are rappers: *NK *Daisuke *Jungwoo |-|Dance Line= Members who are dancers: *Hisato *Changho *Daisuke *Koji |-|Sunshine Line= Main moodmakers of the group: *NK *Bogyeong *Jungwoo Category:Alaska 27's Category:BHHD Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:OCs Category:Boy Groups Category:Aurora Ent. Category:2017 Debuts Category:Social Media Category:BHHD NK Category:BHHD Hisato Category:BHHD Bogyeong Category:BHHD Changho Category:BHHD Daisuke Category:BHHD Jungwoo Category:BHHD Koji Category:Multinational Groups Category:Korean-Japanese Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:OCs Pages Category:Discography